Curse of the Crimson Moon
by Zirconia1218
Summary: It was a normal morning in the Kwee household, that is until this morning. Their eldest daughter, Tina was always different from the rest. She wasn't a genius like her younger sister Ruby. But she did have something that her family didn't have. And it couldn't have shown up again at a worser time than ever.
1. Written in Blood

It was a normal morning in the Kwee household, that is until this morning. Their eldest daughter, Tina was always different from the rest. She wasn't a genius like her younger sister Ruby. But she did have something that her family didn't have. And it couldn't have shown up again at a worser time than ever.

**Flashback 11 years ago**

* * *

A four year old Tina was sitting outside the principals office, her family had just found out she wasn't as smart as them and she had felt a bit sad about that, the looks of dissapointment her parents had given her had really hurt her.

She looked up when she heard the door open and saw her parents who had a look of sadness in their eyes. Her mother had walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her " Its alright dear, there is nothing to be ashamed of " Her mother said which confused her. Are they ashamed? They looked like they were.

" Its time to go home sweetie, thank you for your time principal " Her mother said as they walked to the car. The ride home was quiet, too quiet, the silence was scaring Tina. Usually her parents would be cheery and talkative, but now she had disapointed them. And things were just not the same as they were back then.

The expectations from her relatives had dwindled, and all she heard was ' do your best ' not ' be the best. Honesty she was kinda glad, but still she had felt like a disgrace to her family. Out of all the Kwee's she was the only one who was different.

Tina sat down the couch after a long day of school, she had to do extra lesson today and when she arrived it was almost 6:30pm. She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes, she knew her parents were working over time and she was the only one home, her nanny was sick and there was no one else to turn to.

Tina had tried to doze off but the light of the moon had been keeping her awake, she slowly opened her eyes and saw that the moon's light had turned red instead of white. She rubbed her eyes checking if this was a dream, but the moon was red as the whole sky was. " What the? " She asked not knowing what was happening.

She was about to say something else but then her stomach had interrupted her. " Oh! time for dinner i guess " She said putting her hand over her growling stomach. She got up from the couch and went over to the fridge to get some food. " Leftover Casserole, oh joy " She said sarcastically.

THUD!

Tina whipped her head around so fast she was surprised it didn't snap in two. She looked around for any signs of what caused the strange noise, she had locked the door and windows, so what made the noise?

Tina decided to shrug it of after a minute of silence.

THUD!

_Stupid cat on the roof._

THUD!

_Please be quiet._

CRASH

This time Tina felt chills go down her spine, she looked down and the Vase that was previously on the counter was now on the floor in broken shards. Gulping nervously Tina looked around " Who-whose there? " She hollered out waiting for a response. There was none.

A shadow went past the couch.

She had decided to try again " I-if you don't come out I'll tell my mommy and daddy about this. " She said fearfully just like any 5 year old would. Another shadow went by again. " I'm warning you, please? " She had tried once again. But this time there was no shadow. Instead-

**_THE TIME WILL COME WHEN YOU CAN TRUST NO ONE, AND WHEN THAT TIME COME. COME TO THE SNAKE FOR HE SHALL HELP. THIS CURSE CANNOT BE BROKEN BUT IT CAN BE PREVENTED, REMEMBER IN THIS GAME OF MAZE'S TRUST NO ONE. WHEN YOU FELL IT BURN LET IT, DO NOT STOP. THIS IS YOUR RIGHT. A THIRST FOR BLOOD THAT CANNOT BE QUENCHED. LOOK FOR THE BOOK, IT HIDES THE ANSWERS WRITTEN IN ANCESTRAL BLOOD._**

The message was written on the wall giving a sickening feeling.

Tina was shocked, what did this mean? She tried to approach it.

**_Save my soul!_**

A voice had screamed in the back of her head.

She gasped in shock then she slipped over the water from the vase and landed on the broken glass, the cuts on her feet stopped bleeding for a second but they quickly hardened and turned into sharp curved blades. She felt her blood boil, then it all went dark.

The next thing she knew was that she was in a hospital and someone had broken into their house. But she knew this was not true at all, because she saw a vision, a memory of sorts. And for the first time she knew something her family didn't. And she knew it would come back.

_They had lied, and she was going to pay the price_

_It wasn't fair. . . . . . _

* * *

Tina had shook her head trying to forget her messed up past which she didn't plan to tell anyone, not even her best friend Jenny. " Hey, pass me the vanilla ice cream " Jenny asked flipping another page of Finnwich's book. " Hey, Earth to Tina, you feeling okay? " Jenny asked her friend who was staring into space.

" Oh! Sorry about that " Tina said, finally handing her the ice cream. " So- what's on your mind? You seem kinda out of it today " Jenny commented worriedly.

" Nothing I'm okay " Tina said which Jenny seemed to not believe. " Is it about Lee? " Jenny asked once more. " What? No, no, no. What on earth would make you think that? " Tina asked with a blush as clear as day on her cheeks. Jenny pointed over to her computer. Tina turned around as saw the Lee wallpaper. " Oh, that. " Tina said.

" Ya know, you two really need to sort things out between each other " Jenny said while eating some ice cream. " I mean you two like each other, why not go out? I already moved on so what's holding you back? " She said popping another spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

" Well, its kinda complicated " Tina started. " And why is that? " Jenny asked. " Umm, you see-

" Hey look! Its a blood moon tonight, Isn't that amazing " Jenny asked pointing to the window and to the horrifically red moon and sky. Tina's face turned grim. She looked at her shoulder to see a crimson Serpentine mark appear, she felt her blood boil burn in anticipation.

She knew what was to come. And nothing could stop it.

_**To be continued** _

**Authors Notes:**

**What do you think of the first chapter? Please tell me what you thought. And as for when i will publish the next chapter, i am not sure so just check back in a week or so, i think?**


	2. School Blues

**Disclaimor: I do not own Detentionaire, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**School Blues**

* * *

" No " Tina said in fear, the serpentine mark was glowing and she didn't know how to stop it. She wouldn't she absolutely couldn't let this happen right now. Especially when Jenny was here she would be in danger of her, and as her friend she will not let that happen.

" Uh, what? " Jenny said in confusion. " You are really acting weird today "

" This cannot be happening " Tina said as she started to pace around the room. She stopped for a moment and turn to Jenny " You need to leave " She said with wide eyes " Excuse me? " Jenny said taking it as an insult. " You heard me, as in right now , please leave " Tina said grabbing Jenny's arm and dragging her to the door.

" Hey! " Jenny complained struggling out of Tina's grip. " You can't just go and grab people like that! " Jenny said in anger. " S-sorry, its just i- , well not a good time right now " Tina tried to explain, but as the mark on her arm glowed brighter it was getting hard to cover it with only one hand especially since it was starting to hurt.

" And why is that? " Jenny asked folding her arms sternly. " Well, uh, its getting late. Yeah! its really getting late so you need to go home, you know not safe to go out at night and whatnot. hahaha " Tina said trying to come up with a good enough excuse. " Besides we have school tomorrow and we and you don't want to be late, so- see you tomorrow? "

" Uhuh " Jenny said rolling her eyes. " Well, if you ever get the urge to tell me what's really going on with you. You know where to find me " She said slinging her backpack over her shoulder and walking out the door.

Sighing in relief Tina sat down on her chair and looked at the red moon that had appeared out of nowhere. " Of all people why me? its just not fair " she asked looking at the serpentine mark that glowed brighter and brighter with each moment along with the pain that came with it reminding her of the brief vision that she saw back then as a child.

She looked at her computer feeling compelled to send an e-mail to Lee hoping to ask for advice, but she knew he couldn't, he already has enough problems she can't give him any more. Jenny wasn't an option, she already has her hand full with the book. Tina sighed once more in sorrow.

She was all alone, with no one to turn to. Not even her own sister. Not her family, not even Lee.

Raising her head with determination she glared at the moon " I need to find out more " Tina declared, and with the blood moon as witness to her new resolve she will do anything to find away out. If only she knew how.

* * *

**The next day  
**

Lee strolled through the halls looking for a specific person.

" Hey, Jenny! " Lee called out to the blonde who was about to go in the library. Jenny turned around with a big smile " Oh, Hey Lee! " She greeted. " Have you seen Tina lately? I feels like she's been avoiding us the whole day " Lee asked in concern.

" Nope, but i bet she has. " Jenny answered. " What do you mean? " Lee asked wondering why his friend and long time crush was avoiding him. Did she figure out that he likes her?

" Well, she has been acting really weird since yesterday during the blood moon and wouldn't tell me why. And she kept covering her arm the whole time. " Jenny said a bit bothered by that " But other than that she's been perfectly normal, well- before the blood moon i mean "

" Hold up. Blood moon? Jen, what are you talking about? There wasn't any blood moon last night " Lee explained. " Woah, what do you mean there wasn't? there was clearly one last night me and Tina saw it. " Jenny defended. " Are you sure? i really didn't see any blood moon last night " Lee said.

" Well blood moon or not we clearly saw something and after that Tina went all weird, she won't even tell me what's wrong " Jenny explained clearly annoyed. " Did anything else weird happen after that? " Lee questioned. " No. Not yet anyway. " Jenny responded. Lee thought for a while before coming to a resolve " Thanks Jenny, i gotta go see ya! " Lee said before running off to go find Tina, whether she liked it or not.

" Well that was weird " Jenny said before sticking her finger in her nose and going inside the library.

* * *

**_Lee P.O.V_**

Okay, Blood Moon that _supposedly_ appeared last night without me noticing and Tina avoiding me the whole day. I don't know why but why do i have i feeling i should have seen this coming?

" Hello A. Nigma High! I'm Chaz Moneranian " The annoying voice of Chaz said happily. That means- " And I'm Tina Kwee,This just in Rumors are spreading like wildfire after Kimmie Mcadams and Biffy Goldstein were seen together outside a local cafe on a _date,_ could A. Nigma's most popular girl be going out with a him or is this just a hoax? Lets hear from the public "

Tina and Chaz were in the middle of the corridors with their camera man standing right next to an agitated Kimmie Mcadams, who looked like she was ready to beat the lights out of Chaz.

Tina! Finally found her, sorta? Wait. What?!

" We are hear live with Kimmie " Chaz said holding his microphone to Kimmie's face making her more annoyed than she was when she found out. " So Kimmie, is it true your dating a _social outcast? _" Chaz said stiffling a laugh " Honestly i thought you could do better than _that_! " Chaz said rolling his eyes.

Kimmie hissed and shoved the microphone away and into Chaz's eye.

" Look. I don't know where on earth you got that bogus rumor from, but i can assure you its not true. So stop bothering me already! " Kimmie growled as she walked away from the scene leaving everyone confused and shocked.

Meanwhile Chaz was nursing his eye while Tina was conflicted whether to be sorry for him or be happy even though he is a jerk. " Well. There you have it folks. " Tina said awkwardly before making a gesture for the camera man to cut.

As the crowd that had gathered dispersed and the camera man brought Chaz to the nurse's office , Tina was the only one who remained with a sad expression on her face. _This is my chance_! Lee thought. I approached Tina who didn't seem to notice me at first.

" What's up? " I asked her. She was taken back by it as she accidentally slammed into the lockers.

" Are you okay? " I asked worriedly.

" Yeah, think so " Tina responded rubbing her back.

" So- " I started

" So? " Tina asked.

" Okay, I'm going to go straight to the point here. Why have you been avoiding us? " I asked. Tina's expression once again became said as her eyes looked down in shame. " I wasn't technically avoiding you " Tina said.

" Can you tell me what's up with the blood moon then? " I asked seriously, Tina began backing away. " Who told you that? " She said in a barely audiable voice. " Jenny did, she also told me that you were covering your arm the entire time. " I said starting to get more worried as she started to backaway further. I noticed her right sleeve was rolled farther than the other.

" Great. What else did she tell you? " Tina sighed.

" You've been keeping a secret this whole time haven't you " I asked once more, this i can tell this wasn't going anywhere and won't go anywhere unless i ask more hard hitting questions as much as i would hate to do that to Tina.

" Look, Lee. I appreciate the concern. But i don't want _y-your_ help right now " Tina said as if it was the most hardest thing she had to say in her life. " Tina please i- "

" Well, well. What do we have here? Trying to skip detention aye Ping? Not in my school you won't. Get a move on! " Principal Barrage said as he took Lee by the collar and dragged him off.

" Wait Tina! " Lee called out before getting shushed by Barrage. " No time for chitty-chat Ping you have detention to attend "

Tina looked at him sadly before leaving the school.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Authors Notes: **__**Hey guys how are you liking the story so far? Thanks for the reviews by the way it got me super pumped to post the next chapter as soon as i can. Thanks all for now.**_

_**Happy reading!( and or writing )**_


	3. Desicions and Hardships

**Decisions and Hardships  
**

* * *

Tina sighed as she was walking towards home, she couldn't help but think over what Lee had said, could he really help her? **  
**

Not to mention, she would have a lot of explanation to give Biffy after that incident in the hall. She really didn't mean to report that, its just that Chaz had found out about it and forced me to tag along. At least he actually was able to acknowledge me for once. God knows she regretted that.

" What am i going to do? " Tina sighed once more. Until she reached a local cafe and smelled an oddly familiar stench or rotten eggs when she passed by a Asian man dismounting his motorcycle. Tina decided to ignore it, but when she heard the familiar voice of her best friend Jenny call out to the man, she was starting to have suspicions.

" Hey you! " Jenny's voice greeted happily. A faint blush was on her cheeks, barely noticeable.

The man took off his black helmet and revealed a face she wouldn't have preferred to see. The smell, Jenny and her book, the possible motives. The puzzle pieces all fit. It couldn't have been any more clear, it was stink ninja.

She had to call Lee, she took out her phone and dialed Lee's number before realizing he couldn't use his phone in detention. " Oh! Stupid detention " Tina cursed in frustration. Unknown to her Jenny had noticed her and decided to call out to her. " Hey, Tina! " Jenny called out waving her arm to catch Tina's attention.

Tina turned around and saw Jenny waving to her and stink ninja have a look of annoyance on his face. No doubt she had interrupted something important he was planning, and to be honest it was probably the only good thing about today for her.

Tina took a deep breath before answering " Hey Jenny, nice meeting you here with uh? "

" Oh! I forgot to introduce you his name is Li , Li this is my best friend Tina " Jenny introduced.

" Its nice to meet you Tina " Li, said obviously faking a smile. If you worked with Chaz everyday you could really tell the difference.

" Well its been nice meeting you, but me and Jenny have to go somewhere so if you don't mind we will be going " Li informed. " Okay, can i talk to Jenny first though? Its really important and _private_ " Tina asked. " I suppose " Li, said before noticing the strange mark on Tina's arm that was slightly showing.

He grabbed her arm to get a closer look " Where did you get this? " He asked suspiciously eyeing her.

Tina retracted her arm " I don't know what you are talking about, now if you would excuse us " She said lowering her sleeve further.

And with that Tina dragged Jenny to the corner of the street harshly " Ok, Tina, what is up with you? " Jenny asked. Tina looked at the stink ninja who was carefully watching them " Jenny, i know this may seem totally crazy and all but you have to believe me " Tina said looking into Jenny's eyes with seriousness.

" What could possibly be more crazy than what we've already been through? " Jenny asked.

" He's the stink ninja! " Tina whispered.

" Yea, i don't believe you " Jenny answered, Tina expected this and sighed.

" Look at all the clues, he smells like rotten eggs , he is _way_ older than you and today, look you two are probably going somewhere right? This is probably just his plan to get the book and- "

" Hold up! So you think the only reason he likes me is to get to the book, am i that undesirable?! I though you of all people would be happy someone is actually interested in me. So we can finally talk about a boy other than Lee! " Jenny ranted angrily making Tina regret having to say all that.

" Jenny, i didn't mean it like that " Tina tried to say. " What did you mean then? That a boy will never like me unless i have something as important as Finnwhich's book? And what's wrong with him being a bit older than me! What? am i that out of my legue? " Jenny said raising her voice attracting the attention of Li.

" No, please Jenny, let me explain " Tina pleaded but to no avail.

" No! I don't have to listen to any of this, Goodbye! " Jenny said as she stomped away from Tina and to Li.

Li look a bit amused with this. " Are you alright? " Li asked hiding the clear amusement in his voice which Jenny was too enraged to notice. " Yea, i just wish i had a better friend " She said giving a harsh look at Tina.

" Lets go " Jenny said. " After you " Li said letting Jenny onto the motorcycle and riding away to who knows where.

Tina was left standing on the sidewalk with a sadened expression. " That could have gone so much better " She sighed.

* * *

**Detention **

" What is up with you and Kimmie are you two finally going out? " Lee questioned which made Biffy almost choke on his sandwhich. He shot Lee a warning look " Ping, you did not just go there "

" I'm just saying, its was all over the school news. That aside have you noticed Tina acting strange lately "

" Strange how? " Biffy asked.

" You know, it seems like she's hiding something and when i came to confront her about it she seemed to be scared of me and she was really jumpy you know. " Lee explained

" Your telling me, has she always been that way? " Biffy asked with stroking Mrs. KittyRumple's head who was sitting near his laptop. " No, and i don't know why but i do know there is something going on, but why Tina? " Lee asked himself.

" Maybe you should ask someone who knows Tina really well " Biffy advised. " Okay, but who should i ask? " Lee asked pondering who the person could be. " Duh! Her sister Ruby " Biffy pointed out.

" Your right, thanks Biffy cover for me in the mean time " Lee said running out through the door.

* * *

As Lee ran through the halls to the classroom where the Genius Club usually hanged out. His current thoughts were on Tina, and more or less on the whole conspiracy thing. Lee opened the door and was greeted by an annoyed Irwin Dexter. " Lee Ping, what a delight to see you " He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. " What brings you here what with your below average intellect and all? "

" Its nice to see you too Irwin, but i need to talk to Ruby about something its really important " Lee said which caused Irwin to raise his eyebrow. " And why would someone of such high intellect be talking to the likes of you? "

" Its about Tina "

" Tina? " A familiar voice questioned, Ruby appeared and was confused.

" What about my sister? " She asked folding her arms over her chest. " That is exactly why i need to talk to you " Lee said. Ruby was raised her eyebrow at this.

" Don't worry it won't take too long, i just need a few answers " Lee reassured. " Okay " Ruby shrugged.

And they went out into the hall and Lee began to question " What is going on with Tina? " He asked seriously. " What are you talking about? " Ruby asked not knowing what was going on.

" Have you noticed anything strange about her, your the only one whose really close to her. " Lee said. " Not recently, what kind of strange? " Ruby asked. " Did anything happen to her without me knowing " Ruby said worriedly.

" My friend Jenny said while they were hanging out she saw a blood moon " Lee explained. Ruby's face grimaced " Oh, this is not good "

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys, not really much to say about this chapter. Sorry about that anyway looking forward to your feedback.**


	4. Damien

**Disclaimer: I do not own detentionaire, all rights belong to their respective owners**

* * *

" What do you mean not good? " Lee asked confused and worried.

" Its really none of you business " Ruby said turning away before Lee grabbed her hand. Ruby glared at him " Hey! Let me go! " She said trying to shake out of his grasp. " Look, i know it is none of my business, but i want to help Tina. I know something is going on and as her friend i won't just sit back and not help her when she needs help. So please, let me help " Lee begged.

Sighing Ruby realized she had no choice " Fine. I'll tell you everything you need. "

" Yes, Thank you! " Lee cried out.

" After you get out of detention, this has to be private and i mean private! There has to be no intterruptions whatsoever and it has to be at a place where someone would least expect you to be there. " Ruby explained. " I'll meet you at the parking lot, and don't be late " She said before heading back to the classroom.

" Well that went better than i expected " Lee said to himself, than his phone ringed.

" Lee, you need to get back here as soon as possible, Barrage is coming back " Biffy's voice said.

" Thanks Biffy i'm on my way " Lee said happily running through the hall, curious to finally find out what Tina was hiding, hopefully it will be resolved soon.

* * *

_**The Kwee Household **_

" Remind me again why your here " Tina groaned in annoyance. She was already at her house, and was surprised to find a familiar face that she would have liked to have not seen at all for a while.

" Duh, i'm staying with you. We are friends, chill , its not like i'm a stranger , right? Besides my parents already talked with your parents and the whole thing is already arranged " Said a boy who was lazily sitting on a couch, his back hunched while he was watching TV. He had spiky hair, bright blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt that had a red cross in placed on the right. Ripped jeans and black sneakers.

" Well, yes. We are friends, i just don't feel comfortable with this sudden change, also i don't think i'll get used to living with a boy from now on, especially you. Why did you move from Manhattan anyway? " Tina asked taking a seat down next to him.

The boy turned his attention from the TV to Tina with a smirk on his face " I got expelled! " He exclaimed happily. " You what! " Tina asked. " How, how did you get expelled? "

" Apparently setting fire to the swimming pool was enough " He said before turning back to the TV ." How is that even possible? " Tina asked not believing this.

" Well, if you mix the right chemicals that can turn water flammable. It is possible " He stated lazily.

" And yes, i'm transferring to A. Nigma high. " He said leaving Tina in shock that her friend was staying with them most likely until he's gets bored of this school, which Tina is sure he will not get bored once he finds out everything.

" Where's Ruby by the way? Haven't seen her in years " He asked.

" She's still in school, the genius club has some research to do and she won't be home until later " Tina explained.

" I see. . . " He started.

" So-, how is it? " He asked with a knowing smile

" Damien, don't you dare go there " Tina warned.

" Why? Does it bother you? You know you should really be honored, after all out of everyone in the Kwee family. You were the one who was born with the gift, i wouldn't mind having that destiny. Only few know of its existance though, only me and Ruby right? " Damien said, amazingly managing to rile Tina up.

Tina stood up in front of the TV and looked him straight in the eye. " You know very well, it is not a gift, its a curse! " Tina shouted.

Damien opened his mouth to retort but decided not to, instead he stood up and walked past her. " Tell your Mom and Dad I'll be the one to pick Ruby up " He said. " I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself " Tina said.

" Nah, besides i need to get a look at my new school " He said. " Later " He said slamming the door shut.

" Why do i get the feeling things are turning out for the worst? " Tina asked herself

* * *

" Bye Biffy! " Lee said parting ways from his friend after detention to head to the parking lot and find out the truth.

When he went to the parking lot he saw Ruby standing there, most likely waiting for him. She turned around with a stern look.

" There you are, I've been waiting for you. Listen i can't stay long so lets make this fast " Ruby explained.

" Okay " Lee nodded.

" So you know about the whole moon thing right? " Ruby started.

Lee nodded in understanding. " Yeah, what about it? "

" Well, you see. You can't really help Tina, i mean its just that, this thing kinda happens to out family? Wait! No,no , no. Well- truth be told its really hard to explain " Ruby said trying to explain but failing.

" Wait, what do you mean, i can't help Tina from whatever is happening to her? And why does _it_ happen to your family " Lee asked getting seriously confused more so than before.

" Well- its really complicated and well . . . . - "

" Well, hel-lo Ruby, miss me? " Damien said suddenly slinging his arm over Ruby's shoulder in a affectionate manner. " What the-, Wait. Damien? " Ruby asked as she started to form a smile. " Is it really you? " She asked.

" Yep " He answered giving her a mini-affectionate noogie. He turned to look at Lee with curiosity " And who might this be? " He asked eyeing Lee. " He's Tina's friend, Lee Ping " Ruby said.

" Oh, how nice. " He said letting go of Ruby and approaching Lee. " How much do you know already? " Damien asked looking at him up and down.

" Not much " Lee replied.

Damien slowly nodded and whispered "_ No matter what you do, make sure you remember, you can never help Tina so mind your own business and stop medelling with others. Oh, and , always remember I am the one who is closest to Tina, never forget that_ "

" Come on Ruby its time to go home " Damien said walking away leaving a stunned Lee.

" Okay! "Ruby agreed happily.

As they left, Lee stood there in silence. Who was this Damien? Why is he so secretive? Was that a threat? What's his deal with Tina? Could he-

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys! hope you like this chapter, your feedback is always appreciated. Happy reading, see ya next chapter!  
**


	5. Trouble

**_Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to update in awhile, half a year!( It was my school's fault by the way ), That and I've lost all motivation and the fact that no matter how much I write/rewrite the chapters it just doesn't feel right to me . Hope you can forgive me._**

**_Disclaimer: Once again I am here to announce I don't own Detentionaire and all rights belong to their respective owners._**

* * *

Lee was currently looking at the roof of his bedroom. Unable to fall asleep after the certain events of today. Not only did Ruby not tell him what up with Tina, a some weird guy shows up and tells him to back off, is he Tina's boyfriend? No that couldn't be it, could it? But why? How? And what is up with the Crimson Moon Thing?

Lee sighed " Nothing is making sense. Not that things didn't make any sense before " He said remembering the first day off class when he got blamed for the biggest prank ever. And then started his investigation for who really did it. And now this, his problems couldn't get any worse.

"Tina, if you would just tell me what's wrong, i could help you" Is what he wanted to say to her. If only she would let him.

* * *

**_The Next Day  
_**

Lee was walking down the halls with a gloomy look on his face when Holger greeted him "Good morning Lee of Ping's" Holger said in his usual happy tone before Lee walked past him without uttering a single word.

Holger grew worried at this. He saw Camilio who was opening his locker and quickly ran over hoping he would know why Lee was like this.

" Cam. Why Lee being the gloomy?, Lee being that since yesterday, Holger is being the confused " Holger asked looking over to Lee who was walking while his back was hunched and he sighed frequently.

" Don't know dude. Let's ask Biffy he might know " Cam suggested.

"Okie-Dokie!" Holger said happily.

* * *

Lee yawned and hung his head, he didn't get much sleep last night due to all the question in his head. Needless to say, he wished he could have just faked being sick so he could just stay in bed all day.

" Lee? "

Now he was sleep deprived and has to many things to do, thing about and figure out. This was just nifty, wasn't it?

" Hello? Earth to Lee? "

Wait a minute. Lee stopped walking for a moment, a smile was creeping up to his face at the new found idea. The internet! Of course, why didn't he think of that earlier? Now to-

" Lee Ping! Snap out of it! " A familiar voice demanded.

" Huh? Brandy? What are you doing here? " He asked.

" What? What am i doing here? The question is, why are you heading towards the girls bathroom?! " She shouted angrily. " Girls bathroom? Brandy what are you talking about? " Lee asked honestly.

Brandy didn't say anything, she only pointed to the sign that said **'girls bathroom'. **"Is that clear enough for you? " She asked narrowing her eyes at him with anger.

Lee blushed in embarrassment. " Oh, sorry, i guess i was too lost in thought. Thanks for telling me, a few more steps and i would have been labeled as a pervert " He hung his head once more.

Brandy's gaze softened. " No problem. I just didn't want Cam to have a friend labeled as a pervert. Can you imagine what that would do to his reputation? " Brandy explained. " Anyway, why were you so spaced out? You looked a million miles away " Brandy asked.

" I guess, it just that there's this thing with Tina and some other thing with a moon. . . . . Its not really that easy to explain and honestly i don't even know half of it lets just say its really complicated " He said sighing.

" Come on Ping, i know how it feels to have something on your chest which you can't let out so easily and its going to weigh you down unless you let it all out. You can talk to me about it, i am good at advice, besides i have spare time anyway. Lay it on me " Brandy offered which made Lee crack a smile. " Thanks "

" Can uh, we talk somewhere else though? " Lee asked not feeling comfortable talking near the girls bathroom. " It kinda, gives the wrong idea " He explained awkwardly " Oh, right. "

* * *

**_Kwee Household_**

" Okay Tina you can do this " Tina said to herself. Looking at the book that was laid down on her bed. Taking a deep breath she managed to open the ridiculously large book that was at the same time the Kwee family heirloom. Tina coughed when the dust that covered the book was sent into the air upon being opened. " How long has this been in the attic? "

When the dust cloud finally cleared up Tina saw that the book was covered in Ancient Texts. " Oh great, this is just wonderful " She said sarcastically. She started to skim the book anyway, there were strange symbols, representations , people bowing to the moon and- " What in the? " Tina asked in bewilderment. " Why is the moon broken? More importantly what are they doing! " She asked in shock when she saw the page where they were sacrificing two individuals. Each with a certain tattoo or mark on their bodies. The first had one of a crescent, the second, a blade.

" So you finally decided to take a peek into the family heritage, huh? About time. I was begging to think you just going to ignore it for the rest of your life "

" Gaah! Damien don't scare me like that! " Tina said in shock. She turned around and saw Damien standing in the doorway with a satisfied grin on his face.

" Sorry didn't mean to, just got curious when you went up the attic and brought the index with you. How did you even know it was there? Wait. Don't tell me, it was Laticia wasn't it? " He asked walking over to her.

" Damien what are you talking about? How do you even know all this, i thought-"

" That everyone had forgotten? Not everyone Tina. Though yes almost everyone is oblivious to the fact that this even exist, only few know " Damien explained taking a seat next to her on the floor.

" So? " Damien started. " What made you to reconsider? " He asked looking into her eyes with seriousness.

Tina looked unsure if it was best to answer but she knew she had no choice. " It finally started. When i was a kid, before Ruby was born my parents were busy with work and our nanny was sick, and by that time i was already old enough to take care of my self. And that's when i saw it again, it appeared to me and told me it was about to begin, i saw the moon had turned red and then i accidentally cut myself on shards of a broken vase- " Tina said before getting cut of by Damien whose hand was now on her shoulder, he was looking at her with deep concern.

" Tina your shaking " He pointed out.

" But i- "

" No. Its okay you don't have to continue, i think i have an idea of what happened. I can't stand it when your scared " He said.

Tina smiled at this. " Thank you. Maybe, having you here is . . . . not so bad " Tina said.

" Really? Can you tell my counselor that? " Damien asked.

Tina giggled at his question " Damien your so funny "

" Huh? I was being serious " He said. He took his phone out and pressed voice record and held it up to her face. " Can you say that again? "

Tina rolled her eyes she closed the book and shoved it under her bed, she stood up and went outside the door. " Come on, you can't be late on your first day " he told Damien who frowned and glanced over to her computer. " Damien, you cant pay computer games all day. Its not good " She said like a doting mother. Damien huffed " Look on the bright side, you can meet new people. There are a lot of _unique_ people at A. Nigma High " She said thinking of Lee

" Fine " He said stubbornly getting to his feet and trudged outside the door . Tina smiled to herself when she heard him mumble. " Man. The open beta was about to start today too "

" Him and his gamer lingo " Tina said fondly.

* * *

_**Back with Lee**_

" So let me get this straight " Brandy started. " Your saying Tina is acting weird, there's something going on about a Crimson Moon or something and some new guy warning you to stay away from her. Wow. I thought you guys would finally be a couple " Brandy said.

" What do you mean by that? " Lee asked.

" I already told you this remember? You and Tina like each other, even when we were dating. Don't you remember? " Brandy reminded him.

" Oh, right " Lee said.

" Look Lee, i may not understand what exactly is _going_ on between the two of you right now but what i do know is that if Tina is your friend and if something is wrong with her then you will just have to make her understand that _you_ want to help and that _you_ will. She might not understand at first, for all we know she is just as confused and unsure as you are, maybe her being confused is what's making her push you away? Or maybe she is scared of something as doesn't want to get you involved because your important to her. Did you ever think of that? People do a lot of things when their confused or scared. But as their friends we have to help them. Otherwise what kind of friend are you then? " Brandy explained leaving Lee stunned.

"Wow! That was something. Its very unlike you Brandy " Lee pointed out. Back then he would have never though the old Brandy could be capable of making inspiring advices.

" What can i say, being the first lady changes you " Brandy said. But Lee knew it was just an effect of having Cam influence you.

Lee smiled " Thanks. I hadn't really thought about things like that. Your right Brandy you do give great advice "

" Duh! Of course i do " Brandy stated as if it was obvious thing in the world.

" I'm gonna go find Tina now. Thanks again Brandy " Lee said before a depressed Tina came through the doors breaking the mood instantly, she looked like she was on the verge of tears and sighed often.

Lee walked up to her " Jenny are you okay? " Lee asked in concern.

Jenny looked up at him, her eyes threatening to spill tears. She whimpered before she dove into Lee chest.

" Lee. . . . I- I - I "

" J-Jenny! " Lee asked slightly taken back by this gesture.

" I - I - I - I . . . . . " Jenny stuttered.

" Come Jenny, just say it. I won't get made at you or anything " Lee reassured.

" I . . . . . Lost . . T- The b-b-b-book " Jenny said in between tears.

" You what! Jenny how did this happen? " He asked, in shock. Finwhich's book is gone! This could not be happening. Who took it, how? Was it Radcircles again?

" I- I " Jenny said before sobbbing uncontrollably into his chest.

Knowing he couldn't pressure her anymore he decided not to ask her anymore. And that a crowd was forming around them starting to whisper. He was starting to panic.

But then something unexpected happened.

" Come on people move aside nothing to see here! First lady coming through! " Brandy suddenly stepped in front of them and started to divert their attention. " Haven't any of you seen a girl whose BF just broke up with her and her friend like any friend would naturally comfort her in her time of need? Well? " Brandy yelled and then the crowd slowly begin to lessen.

" Wow! " Lee said once more. " Thanks for sticking up for me and Jenny! Your a really good friend " Lee said.

" I know i am, now go and comfort the girl. I suggest ice cream, preferably vanilla " Brandy advised.

" Thanks " Lee said to her. " Come Jen, how do you feel about vanilla ice cream? " Lee said taking Jenny away.

Brandy smiled in satisfaction at her actions. She should start doing this more often.

Then an idea suddenly came to her. She took out her phone and dialed Cam's number. " Hey Cam, let's go on a date today if your not to busy, an ice cream date, don't worry its my treat this time " Brandy offered. Maybe she should be more true to herself. After all she doesn't have to impress the glamazons anymore. And she had a very sweet understanding boyfriend who just happened to be the School President. Maybe a little change wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

" Two vanilla cones please " Lee said. He turned around and gave Jenny one before sitting down on a park bench along side her.

" Thanks Lee " Jenny sniffled.

" Anytime " Lee smiled. But the feeling of uncertainty was still their. He just couldn't believe it, they worked so hard to get Finwhich's book, and now its gone, just like that, he couldn't believe it. As if his troubles weren't piling up already.

" Listen, Lee, I'm really sorry, its just that, i though i could- " Jenny started.

" You could what? " Lee asked.

Jenny eyes darted the ground in sadness.

" Jenny, I won't get mad at you, i promise " Lee said making Jenny lift her head back up.

" Okay " She said.

" So-" Lee started

Jenny took a deep breath before telling him all that had happened " Okay, so yesterday i went on a day with a hot guy i met a while ago, at first he seemed pretty nice and he wasn't all that bad, then we kinda started to hang out, then one thing after the other we ended up on a date, and i know i should have seen it coming, he was acting all weird and stuff, he always seemed to know where i was and not to mention he _really_ liked Finwhich's book a lot, then i saw Tina then she said that he was actually the stink ninja and i didn't believe her which i am really starting to regret not listening to her and after meeting Tina we went on our date and then he left me in the rain and took of with the book! " Jenny finished all in one breath.

" Wait. Hold up a second, did you say the stink ninja took the book?! " Lee said feeling his rage starting to grow.

" Yeah, I'm really sorry Lee, and the weirdest part was he said his name was Li, kinda similar to your name actually " Jenny pointed out.

" Really? Well that's odd "

" I know right " She agreed.

There was a moment of silence.

Lee was too deep in thought to say something and Jenny was too guilty, she regretted even trusting that guy, but there was something inside her that said she could actually trust in him.

" Hey, Lee? " Jenny said.

" Yeah? "

" I just wanted to say, sorry again, its just that, i thought i could actually trust him, he seemed so nice, and sorry i caused a scene in the hallway, but if you are mad i wouldn't mind, we lost the book because i did something totally stupid just for a guy " Jenny said looking at the ground in guilt. She knew he had worked so hard to find that book, and because of her its gone. And the enemy has it making this worse.

" Don't worry, i promised you i wouldn't get mad " Lee said.

" Thanks Lee " Jenny smile.

" No problem " Lee said. He checked the time and his eyes widened in shock " Uh-oh " He said.

" What? "

Lee stood up and grabbed Jenny's hand. " Come on were going to be late! " He said as they started to run.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

_**Hey guys! just wanted to let you know that i am not dead.!  
**_

_**Anyway thanks for reading this chapter!**_

_**And expect more cause i've been feeling uber motivated nowadays.!**_

_**And i know this is soooooooooooooo overdue but thanks to everyone who commented. Your comments keep me writing!**_

_**See ya next chapter!**_


End file.
